


Deal With the Devil

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Heaven - Fandom, hell - Fandom, original world - Fandom
Genre: Penance - Freeform, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny was prepared to sacrifice anything to get her best friend Sarah out of hell. Little did she know what it would cost her and that she’d have to make a deal. But is it all bad? Or will something good come out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay here's another story by myself and the great CrimsonNugget! Don't rip us off of our OCs.**

Jenny slowly made her way through the halls. She was in hell. Literally. But it wasn't like what she expected. It was nice, clean, hallways lined with doors she couldn't get open. Not that she wanted to. She was looking for a specific number. The guys upstairs had given it to her and told her where she could find Sarah. And she was determined to get her out of here.

Soon a small explosion of flame burst in front of her, and there stood a fair-sized demon with red skin, two dark bent horns and he wore a black suit and red tie, he looked straight at her.

"Huh, and what's this? A stowaway?"

"Hi?" She offered. She out on a smile and looked at him. Yep demons were way different looking than angels. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Depends, what are you doing here?" She didn't look like one of the sinners brought in today.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost and turned around," she started. Fake it till you make it. "My name is Sarah Myers."

"Hmmm." He looked at her before snapping a scroll from a puff of flame as he looked if over. "Myers...Myers..."

She fidgeted in place. Her plan was the same. Find Sarah, grab her, and run out of there. If she could get past this guy...

"Ah! Here we are, though...you don't look like your I.D." He looked between the scroll and her.

"You must've gotten me on one of my good days. When I was ten pounds lighter," she shrugged.

"Hm...right, well I need to confirm that is why I will ask you one important question only Myers would know."

"Go right ahead," she smirked at him.

"Alright, ahem...so 'Sarah', if you truly are who you are, tell me, what was your dirtiest and most sinful desire that you always thought about?" He questioned, no one ever admits these to anyone!

"Well..." She acted like she was thinking it over. "I'll tell you but this doesn't leave the two of us. I wouldn't openly admit this but I've always wanted to bang my next door neighbor and college math professor... At the same time."

"Really, and how would you hmm?" He kept his eye on the scroll, making sure all of it checks out.

"I'd have my neighbor do me doggie style while I sucked the professor off," she tried not to smirk. She knew she was right.

"Well I'll be...you are right, well then Sarah, we better get you back in line."

"Thank you," she smirked behind his back. Sarah was many things... Secretive was not one of them. She'd often call her and tell her about her latest crushes and fantasies. Often giving Jenny too much info but in this case it helped her.

He lead the way through the corridors towards a room filled with silent sinners awaiting their assigned punishments. "Now then considering your sins we need to find a suitable punishment." He says looking through the scroll.

She looked around and soon enough... There she was! Now she just had to get over to her. But how to distract this guy? She had a thought and waited until he wasn't looking. Before she literally slunk to the floor and started crawling between peoples legs. Secret agent style.

"Alright that should." He turned and she was gone!? "Sarah Myers!? Why you! You cannot hide here from me girl!"

Jenny quickly crawled over to her friend. "Pst," she pulled on her leg. "Sarah.

Sarah looked down. "Jenny?!"

"Sh!" She reached up and covered her mouth before pulling her down to crawl with her. "I came to break you out. Let's blow this joint."

"But how did you..."

"Escape now," they crawled to the edge and got out. "Talk later!" She snatched up her hand pulled her along down the hallways.

As they got close to the elevator soon that same explosion occurred and he stood there again with two large demon guards as he glared at them.

"Gah!" Jenny slid to a stop and so did Sarah who let out a terrified 'eeek!' She cowered behind the other woman. "Um... Don't mind us," Jenny said. "We were just leaving."

"Oh really? Well you can go my dear, once they take her back," he countered.

"She's coming with me," Jenny took Sarah's hand. "Or I'm not leaving." Sarah stood behind her and cowered.

He glared. "Why are you interfering with business little girl?"

"Little girl? I'm a grown woman I'll have you know," she stood her ground. "And Sarah doesn't belong down here! She's one of the most considerate caring people I know! You must've gotten your facts wrong."

"I doubt it 'little girl'," he sneered and leaned over her with another scroll. "Your friend here has committed many sins and not to mention has not been a little angel, especially with her desires and...previous encounters hmm?"

"I call bullshit on that!" Jenny stated. "So she's had sex? Big deal. Plenty of people do. That doesn't mean she's a bad person."

"Oh of course not, not unless some of it includes other people's boyfriends, some of their brothers, seducing physical education teachers, oh! And this one is good...Giving 'someone's' former ex-boyfriend a naked lap dance and forcing him to come while taking a picture of it and spreading it across the Internet under 'man-whore' hmm? I suppose all of that is innocent?" He now challenged.

"You're lying," Jenny stated. "Sarah wouldn't do that." Sarah didn't say anything as she stayed behind her.

"Oh no? Why not ask her yourself, go on Sarah." He looked to her a grinned. "She came here and claims your innocence, won't you speak up?"

"I..." She started.

"Don't say anything Sarah," Jenny stated. "Even if she did do all that stuff I don't care. Now get out of our way, 'cause I'm not leaving without her."

He growled, normally he doesn't have the authority, plus all that paperwork for fucks sake! But this girl... "Fine." He snaps as the two guards grab the girls each slinging them over a shoulder and walking off.

"No!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Jenny was a little more composed.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked instead. She honestly thought this could be a possible failed plan. But she didn't care. She'd burn down here for all eternity. Her only beef was that she hadn't been able to get Sarah out first!

"You want to stay, fine..." He smirked at her, "welcome...to Hell."


	2. A Deal and a Favor

Jenny waited in a small room on a small cot looking bed. Nothing had happened to her so far except her being separated from Sarah. Not good. Now she had to figure a way out of this mess.

Soon the same suited demon came through the doors, he looked really annoyed. "You really don't know how annoying that paperwork is on this matter."

"Well pardon me for not giving a shit about your paperwork," Jenny wasn't fazed as she stood up. Though the height difference between them was laughable. "Where's Sarah?"

"You need not worry about her, she is being looked after," he drawled.

"Look, what if I offered to stay here in her place? You'd still get a soul or whatever. What's it matter whose it is?"

He looked at her. "As if you would, I can't simply switch a soul, it's not that simple tots, she must repent and pay for her sins."

"Why can't I just do it for her? I'll repent for her sins."

He looked at her. "You're joking." He laughed, she can't be serious?

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You're serious?" She nodded when he questioned. "Well...if there's no other way then...perhaps we can come to some sort of...deal?" He smirked.

"What kind of deal?" She questioned. She did not care for the smirk.

"You want to repent in her stead, alright, it can be done, but there is only one way to repent for hers...you must make me feel pleasure."

She just sort of looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She had to do what?

"Do I look like I'm joking?" A mock in the tone.

She glared at him. "Say I went along with this... Deal. I do that and you let Sarah go? Just like that?"

"Oh yes, you do and I let her go, no strings attached, however, there is only one fine print to this deal..."

"And what's that? And how do I know you won't screw me over at the end of this?" He was a demon after all! Was she really supposed to take his word for this?

"Because I am bound to honor the deals! Don't insult me girl!...and the catch...you must make me feel pleasure for each sin she has committed."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you can't just break your word on this?" She thought about what else he'd said. "Just how many sins has she committed?"

"I cannot, and her sins...count to 7."

"7?" She looked at him. "Well that's freaking terrific." So she'd have to... 7 damn times? She stared at the floor a second. "If I do that 7 times... You'll really let Sarah go?"

"Yes yes, I'll even write it and sign it if you don't believe me!"

"Fine," she nearly spat out. "Deal."

He was rather surprised at first, but snapped a contract for her to read. "Just read and sign on the dotted line."

She quickly read over it and it was basically what they'd discussed. She had to look away when she signed though. But she could do this. For Sarah!

He watched her intently as he took the contract and signed it...with his own blood. "There, the contract is made."

"Yippie," she said with fake enthusiasm. She'd never been with anyone... And now she'd just signed herself away to a demon. Way to go. She rubbed her temples. Maybe this was her ultimate punishment after all.

"I...suppose we should get this over with?" He said unsure himself as he ushered her to follow him out, there were things he would admit...but not to her.

"Sure," she uneasily followed him. They went down a few hallways and turned a corner. There stood a very ornate doorway that he went through and she followed. This room was enormous! The furniture was simple but oddly enough not in bad tastes. Though the bed in the center of the room gave her pause.

He led her in and stood by the bed. "Well then, I guess you should strip down."

"I suppose so," her face got beat red. "Can you at least turn around for a second?" She knew it was stupid to ask. Like that would make her situation any better.

"Very well." He was at least a gentlemen as he turned round to give her privacy.

She was somewhat surprised he did. Considering what they were about to do. It took her a lot longer than it honestly should've to take her clothes off. But she finally stood there. Naked. Except she grabbed some of the bed cover to sort of cover up. "You... Can turn around now."

He did so and looked at her, he could see some exposed skin and he...had to admit it looked smooth and silky...

"Could you...drop the sheets?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She looked at the floor.

His eyes widened at that, the situation called for it! I'm telling you! That's what I'm- "Asking you to..."

Her eyes widened. Crap. She hadn't expected that. It might've been easier if he just told her. Yelled at her even. She gulped and didn't say anything as she did. Her hands gripped her sides and she starred at the floor.

He was taken back as he looked at her naked form, for a mortal she was...alluring...as he stepped closer.

"By the infernos...I've never seen such beauty before even within my chambers..."

She felt so vulnerable it wasn't funny. She wanted nothing more for this to be over with. "You don't have to sweet talk me you know... I'm already gonna do whatever you want."

"Sweet talk? A demons words are sacred, we mean every bit of them...and we honor our agreements." He said as he began to remove his clothes, soon until he too was naked and hard, truth being, it was because of her.

Oh God he was huge! She knew better than to show fear but she was pretty sure it was clear as day on her face. This was gonna be bad. He was gonna rip her in two. She'd mentally prepared herself for it on their way here but still... Experiencing it was entirely different. She actually felt herself sway back and forth slightly. Was she about to pass out?

His hands found their way to her shoulders as he guided her to sit down.

"Thanks," she actually told him. The feeling of vertigo seemed to pass at least.

He was shocked to hear her thank him, it felt...different? Wait what!? "You are...welcome?" He responded as his hands began to slowly stroke her arms, her skin was so smooth and soft to the touch...wow...

She had to admit he wasn't just jumping her. And his hands were nice and warm... "So... What now?"

You should get on your hands and knees while I fuck the living hell out of!- "I believe you mortals...have a kind of ritual I believe?" He said as one hand gently cupped her chin so she could look up at him as he looked deep into her eyes...why couldn't he just fuck her like all the others!? Why!?

Jenny gulped but nodded. He was sure taking his sweet time with this. She hesitantly leaned forward, more like up because of the size difference, and kissed him. She was surprised. He tasted spicy but sweet? She was shocked herself when her arms came up to wrap around the back of his neck.

She kissed him!? Why would she just straight up kiss him after all their back and forth insults before this!? And why...why the fuck did she taste so good!?

He was a demon for fuck sake, he should just slam her and drown her in his demon seed and be done with it! But yet...he couldn't, he was enjoying this so much...it was like...it wasn't about the contract anymore as his arms wrapped round her waist and carefully guided her to his lap as he returned the kiss, it was nice.

She gasped as she was shifted into his lap. It reminded of why she was here...

But she only deepened the kiss. In spite of the situation he was being what one would consider rather sweet. When they pulled away to breath she leaned right back in and kissed him again. It oddly enough felt like a form of comfort.

He was caught off guard by her second kiss that it caused him to fall back on the bed with her laying over him and in term, that was when he got harder and twitched against her, what effect did this mortal have on him!?

She was somewhat startled as they fell back. She could definitely feel him against her hip. When they pulled back a string of saliva followed. She looked away. "I'll admit... This is my... Never mind." He didn't need to know she was a virgin.

"First time?" He said simply. She didn't meet his gaze.

She was a virgin!? A part of him...was happy, normally instead of another taking it from them, this was his chance... "Do not worry...I understand." He whispered and kissed her again and again.

The kissing was helping he nerves somewhat. "Just... Do me a little favor?" She looked up at him and even though she tried to hide it, it was clear she was scared.

The look in her face was...shocking, she looked scared...and he...didn't want that!?

"Anything..." He responded softly, what could be the favor?

"Since this is my first time I know it's gonna hurt," she shifted somewhat. "Mainly... Because you're huge. But..." She paused. As if she was stealing herself for what she was gonna say. "I'll probably cry. All I ask is that you not hold that against me."


	3. The First Time

Don't hold her crying against her because of his size!? She was concerned that he...oh, that's how scared she is, she is afraid of both the pain and how he'd react to it...the thought of her feeling that...seem to tighten his chest. What?

"I will not...I assure you." He whispered to her, maybe...he could find a way to make it easier for her.

"Thanks," she stated. She nuzzled into his side. He was so warm! It nearly lulled her into a comfortable state.

"You are welcome...I...would like to make this...pleasurable for you..." He turned his head away slightly. Did he serious just say that out loud!?

She was somewhat confused by what he said. Wasn't the point of this to make him feel good? Not her? And why did he look... Was he embarrassed? No, he was a demon! No way.

"Um," she broke the silence. "How does this... Start?" She'd heard things but never thought she'd be doing it!

"Well...I know it can...in different ways, um...which would you prefer?" He tried to keep his voice levelled.

"Uh... I don't have any clue about this. So why don't you lead this dance?"

He took a deep breath, yeah he can do that...yeah. "Alright." He responded before he kissed her again before turning them around as he hovered over her and began to kiss down her slowly and tenderly.

Jenny relaxed as much as she could into the bed. Was this silk? She tried to distract herself as he made his way down her body. It felt like he was trailing fire. And part of her enjoyed it. She fought not to fidget and was shocked when she let out a moan. She grabbed a nearby pillow and tried to hide her face. She'd really just moaned? From that? What was she going to do when he did other things?

Hearing her moan caused him to shiver...in excitement? She enjoyed his advances? He wanted to give her more, soon he was against her chest...those orbs of flesh looked alluring, not too big but they were a very good size, perhaps he could stuff his dick between them! That thought made him let out a groan alone. Just from a thought!? What was wrong with him!?

"Your breasts are beautiful Jenny..." He said as his hands ran along them. "Mmm...so soft and filling..."

Her face got even redder under the pillow. "Do you have to talk like that?" His touch... Tingles ran through her and she nearly bucked off the bed toward him. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't like she just became a teenager or something. She was a grown bloody woman!

"A demon's word is nothing but the truth...you are the sexiest female I have ever laid eyes upon, so damn beautiful." He began to kiss her breasts and soon he couldn't take it anymore! He licked at her nipples before sucking them and the areola into his mouth, oh damn! She tasted so great!

"Ah!" She shifted and felt what he was doing. Was it normal to be this sensitive there? Or was he really that good? Or was she that inexperienced? She gasped and tried to keep her noises down.

Hearing her just turned him on more to the point he began to suck on them hungrily, he wanted to hear her let out noises of pleasure more, right now!

Jenny shifted as much as she could. Why was he focusing on her breasts so much? "I..." She tried to form coherent thoughts. "Never got," she fought not to moan. "Your name." She kept the pillow over her as she tried to muffle the sounds.

He stopped after giving them a tug with his teeth. "Call me Diaboe...or whatever part you're comfortable with..." He grinned as he began to kiss down her body and soon he was face to face with something else... "Wow..." She looked perfect! And he could...smell her arousal as he leaned closer and inhaled deeply, ooooh!

She moved the pillow enough to look at him. Was he... Actually smelling her? "Diaboe then?" She tried to distract herself. "Interesting name." She couldn't help it as her legs stayed nearly locked together. It was instinct.

He looked up. "Please...don't hide from me...I love your smell...and your beauty..." He actually... Smiled at her!?

He was actually smiling at her? Not smirking or grinning but smiling. She hugged the pillow to her for comfort as she slowly let her legs drift apart. She closed her eyes as she felt more exposed than she ever had before.

"Thank you..." He groaned out, there she was, opened up, her folds exposed and open, she was so delicious! He inhaled again and that was enough! He began to lick her. Oh god she was tasty!

A shiver ran through her and she actually bit into the pillow to keep herself from crying out. She felt like turning away or pushing into him. She remained still. God this was weird, there was pleasure but her brain kept telling her it was wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this!

After the first like that set him off, she was so delicious he wanted more! He held her legs and put them on his strong shoulders and he buried his mouth deeper between her legs and began to hungrily lick her, this...can get very addicting!

"Geeeee!" She nearly screamed. He was right there! But why? Why was he focusing on her? Why wasn't he just plugging in and getting it over with? Was this some sort of sick game? To make her a writhing mess for him so she'd beg him? She stared intently at the wall. Normally she'd never beg... But she didn't have a choice. She wasn't doing this for herself...

He kept on eating her as he began to go faster and plunge his tongue deeper into her, licking the juices from her walls, it was the best ever he didn't want to give it up! This girl...she...she was doing this! But how!?

Jenny tried to keep her breathing even but failed. Instead she hugged the pillow for dear life and buried her face into it. She felt something building down there... But it wasn't right! No, this couldn't be happening.

He kept at it giving her everything, he wanted her to come there and then, he wanted to taste it so badly! She was perfect! His tail slithered up and pulled the pillow away from her and rested down from there.

She nearly panicked when the pillow was taken from her. No! Please no! Jenny used all her mental willpower to not give in. She had to be here... But she didn't have to enjoy it. She shouldn't be enjoying it. She bit the inside of her lip and tried to fight off the pleasure.

"It is alright Jenny...I want to hear you moan, you taste so good I can't control myself, my dick is painfully hard for you now, please, come for me, let me taste your delicious nectar, please, I want to taste it." He said between licks, oh god what was going on!?

Why was he saying that? She didn't want to hear that! "No...more..." Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. Holding back was painful. "I... Can't..." Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She was right on the edge... But she wouldn't let herself go.

When he glanced up and noticed the shine in her eyes he immediately stopped, was she not enjoying this?

Jenny sighed in relief when he stopped. Thank God. It allowed her sometime to collect herself. She rested her head against the bed as she gasped to get her breathing back to normal.

"Are you...unsatisfied?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "No... It's just... I couldn't..." She didn't have a real explanation for him. She couldn't explain it herself.

After thinking about it he chuckled as his hands rubbed her legs. "You don't submit to anyone? The thought makes you feel wrong, that's a pretty hot quality." He grinned.

"Nice to know," she sighed. If she couldn't even come this way... Well it wasn't like this was about her anyway. It didn't matter if she came for the big finale. She noted how big he was... "You... Want me to take care of that?"

He looked down and realised he was really hard, painfully hard, could he turn her down? "Regardless to what the contract says… I'd love you too." He chuckled. He just insulted the bind of the contract!? Well...at least he wasn't breaking it...

Jenny shifted so she leaned up and paused. She was really doing this? Without thinking about it she reached out and gently grabbed him in one of her hands. She ran her hand up and down him while feeling what he felt like.

"Uuuugh...oh my lords..." He groaned and leaned back, her hand felt great! The feeling of her soft fingers sliding over him...

She was surprised that he moaned? Was he enjoying it that much? She went a little faster and even added her other hand into the equation.

He moaned louder as his muscles tensed, it felt painful because he was holding back! "You...oh gods you are...so good..."

"Thanks?" She sort of smiled. At least she didn't suck at this. She teased the tip and noticed it was leaking already. Curiosity got the better of her. She quickly leaned forward and licked the tip before leaning back like she hadn't done it. She licked her lips... He still tasty spicy and sweet.

"Mm!" He looked at her and couldn't help but grin. "You like baby?"

She looked away with a blush. "Not as much as you seem to like it," she dug one of her fingers into the end of the tip slightly.

"Ahh!" He jolted from her action. It was her turn to grin. She could tell he was getting close. So she decided to help him along. She leaned down and licked him again. "Uugh! J-Jenny..." He moaned and gripped the sheets, this girl!

"Hm?" She popped the head into her mouth and sucked. She had to admit... Hearing him moan like this was fun.

"Agh! B-baby...don't stop..." She didn't and kept at it. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth. She alternated that with licking up like a lollipop."Ahhh! Jenny!..." He gripped tighter as his muscles tensed up, he had to resists from bucking his hips. "Oh gods! I'm close!...I'm gonna..."

She felt him spasm in her mouth and she nearly choked when he spilt into her mouth. He didn't taste bad... And she did her best to swallow as much as she could. The rest slide out down her face. He had moaned put loudly as he came deep in her, wow! Just from that...and he came this hard!? Soon his head fell back and he began to pant, wow...

"That...was amazing..."

She wiped the rest off her face. "Was it... Pleasing?" Had she done her part? But... Even if she had that meant she had six more times to go. Her spirit somewhat deflated at that.

"It was...very...wait, yours...you're referring to the contract aren't you?" He sat up.

She just blinked at him. "Yes?" She thought that was the whole idea.

Even though that was the point a part of that was...depressing. "Well...the contract stated of you read it properly, the pleasure is achieved when I come inside of you." He sighed.

She just looked at him. So... There really was no way around that. And... She'd basically done that for nothing? She leaned back and just put her hands on her legs. Dammit.

He looked at her...that was the only reason she did it...he thought that maybe… "So...you just want the contract to be over with?"

"Yeah..." She knew she was screwed.

A part of him felt angry...of course it was about the contract, why else!? Even after the complements, trying to make her feel good and when she licked and sucked him...he should have known better as he turned and sat on the end of the bed.

She didn't care for how his muscles tensed like that. And why was he sitting on the edge of the bed? Weren't they... Going to do it? "Diaboe?" she cautiously asked.

"What?" He responded low with a growl, she better not...

She was somewhat startled by the growl. What had changed? "Are you... Okay?" Why did he sound angry? She hesitantly reached out to rest s hand on his shoulder.

His eyes darted to her hand, why was she asking? "I'm fine..." He grunted out, perhaps she's going to ask about that contract now.

"You don't sound fine." He sounded off... Had she done something wrong? Wasn't this what he wanted?

"What do you want me to say?" He challenged and turned his head to her and he looked angry. "I'm fine, lay down so I can fuck you and get this over with cause that's what we fucking want!?"

She flinched at his tone and attitude change. Why was he acting like this? She backed away from him somewhat. As if distance would help. Had this been his plan all along? Lull her into a false sense of security and then have his way with her? But... No, this didn't seem right to her.

He looked at her and just...looked away again, now he felt really painful... "I told you things I never told anyone...I admitted things I never have before...I bet right now you think this is some fucking trick...am I right?"

"I just... Don't understand," she replied. "I thought this was what you wanted... What did I do?" She grabbed a pillow to slightly cover herself.

"You're right it is what I wanted!" He snapped and turned to her. "I wanted to fuck you thanks to the contract and I was going too!" He yelled as she began to cover, he looked like he was going to continue...but... "But then..." He said calmly. "It all changed...after that kiss..." he said softly.

The kiss? How? Why? Surely he'd kissed plenty of women before. What was so special about her? "Can we go back to that?" If they were going to be intimate she wanted him like he was before, not this side of him that was pissed off.

"Back to what? You want me to just get this over with? Is that is?"

"I want you like how you were before you got angry," she stated. She'd sort of enjoyed him then. Now... He was sort of scaring her.

He blinked and looked at her. "Wait...what do you mean?"

"I... Liked you better when you were nice and sweet," she stated and leaned against the headboard. "I... You're... Scaring me. Please." Who knew what he'd do to her in this state.

He took deep breaths and...he did seem to calm, he...he didn't want to scare her...no... "I'm sorry..."

She looked at him and noted he did seem calm again. Maybe it was the stress of the situation... Maybe it was the situation itself, or maybe there was something wrong with her. But for whatever reason Jenny found herself crawling across the bed... And she hugged him. Burying her face in his shoulder.

He tensed up as his eyes widened, she...she just hugged him!? "J-Jenny?" She didn't reply but kept her face buried there. He was really warm... She tightened her grip somewhat. He just looked at her, before his tail wrapped round her carefully and securely as he leaned his head against hers... This was nice...very nice...

She felt his tail go around her. His arms rested on her back and his head on top of hers. It was a sweet gesture what he was doing. He didn't have to humor her, he didn't have to try and be nice to her about any of this. But he was. "I... Should be sorry."

"No...I can't blame you really, I suppose I am to blame for forcing you into this...in all honesty...I don't like forcing this stupid rule." He sighed, admitting the biggest thing he kept to himself.

She looked up at him. "You didn't force me. I was the one who made the deal." She got quiet for a while. "This entire mess is my fault anyway. I was the one driving. I was the one who got us killed. It always should've been me down here."

"Don't put yourself down Jenny." He looked at her. "You came here and you wanted to do this to save your friend...I won't lie, when I saw your determination...I admired it." He blushed and looked away. She made him blush!

He did? And... Was he blushing? But that didn't change the fact she still blamed herself. She'd been driving and it was because of her that they'd died. It was why Sarah ended up down here. The least she could do was try to make things right. Even if she had to give everything to do so. "Did you want to continue?"

He froze up slightly, did he? "I...I want to...but...there's just one thing..."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I want to continue...not cause if the contract..." He said as he took her hand and put over his hard dick, after her hug...that re-energized him! "But because I...WANT too..."

Why eyes grew huge. He really wanted to? Aside from the contract? Part of her mind was telling her that didn't mean much. Regardless of what he felt she was stuck and had to go along with him. It didn't matter if she wanted it. "T-then... Go ahead." The sooner it was over the better.

"I want you to say you want it," he held her arms. "Not because of the contract, but because you WANT me too."

"I... I," could she say that? Truthfully? Yes, she did sort of like him more snd did enjoy what he did. But did she honestly want this? Would she ask for it without having to worry about the contract? She knew the real answer... So she lied. "I want it... And not just because of the contract." She didn't know what else she could say.

He looked at her, a demon can always see a lie, but...he had to not waver, maybe it was just hopeless...maybe she was like the others, just want to get it over with and leave...so why bother? "Alright, lay back." He told her as his open the bedside drawer and rummaged for something.

Her heart felt like it was seizing in her chest, but she did so. This was it. This was how she lost her virginity. She gripped the sheets and prepared herself. No matter what she could get through this.

He sighed as his tail pulled out a tube of gel, it was the only thing that was gonna make this work, the smile however was gone...he told her things he never said to anyone...and she was his first kiss...and yet...she just wanted it to end...how painful... He began to squeeze the gel onto his dick and rub it in so he became really slippery, it's the only way he can go inside her right now. "Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon now..." He said in a defeated tone, guess this was his purpose, deals and lose them...great.

She just looked at him. What did he mean by that? She wasn't really getting her wish. Not until Sarah was free to walk into that elevator and out of here. She wondered what it would be like. Not just these 7 times. But would all of her eternity be like this? Would he do this to her all the time? Or when the contract was over would he throw her away like a used toy?

Once he was done he crawled over her as he positioned himself to her entrance, but he had one last thing to say, no doubt she won't listen though and it won't change anything she thinks...it's so unfair.

"By the way...you were my first kiss...and I...I loved it..."

"I was?" She looked at him. She then gritted her teeth and fought to stay still as he entered her. He was slippery and he did go inside... But it was still painful as hell. She gasped as she felt like she was being ripped apart. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Nghhhh...yes..you were...no other...kissed me...they just...wanted to be fucked...and leave me..." He said as he groaned, she was still so tight!

"AAAAAA!" She cried out. God why did he have to be so big? "Please... Stop. Give me a minute!" She felt like she couldn't breathe. She could understand where he was coming from. But she was in so much pain! And just how many woman had he fucked over the years? Was she really just another knot on his belt?

He stopped to give her time. "It always hurt you know...to think...maybe someone could...give you a chance...and not just use you and leave...cause of some stupid...fucking...contract rule...its...not fair..." He tried to keep calm, he couldn't get angry now...he couldn't!

She looked up at him. Please tell her he wasn't getting angry now of all times. She brought one of her arms up and put a hand to the side of his face. She knew she couldn't say anything to make this better. But she was here. With him. Right now. And probably for all of eternity.

He looked at her, and as if she was the cure...he did calm down as he nuzzles into her touch. "I'm sorry...I just...I...I wanted to bring someone pleasure...not be a key so they could use me and leave...it hurts...it hurts to be used...and thrown away..." He looked away, he didn't want her to see this...

She supposed she hadn't seen his end of this equation. "I... Just don't wanna be another knot in... Your belt. I'm just... Afraid I'll be like... A broken toy you'll... Throw away after you've had... Your fun."

He looked at her, that's what she thought? After everything he confessed to her? "I...I would never, I hated the idea, at first yes I wanted to fuck you...but after you stripped and the kiss...I wanted to just please you...maybe we are bound to the contract...but I wouldn't throw you away like some toy...you...you are...perfect...to be a you..."

She leaned up and kissed him. He'd said enough. Whether he was telling the truth or it was bullshit she didn't care. It gave her comfort in that moment. The pain was starting to melt away. She rocked her hips to experiment and it was at a level she could handle.

His eyes widened at the kiss as he looked at her...what did that mean? "Jenny?"

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes.

"May I...try and bring you pleasure?" He bit his lip as he looked into...her beautiful eyes...

"If you want," she stated. But if she couldn't come before she wasn't sure now would be any better.

He nodded and then, he began to rock his hips and slide in and out of her, it felt so good. Jenny felt him rock. The pain was somewhat there as was a twinkle of pleasure. He groaned as he began to speed up, slowly thrusting faster. Jenny felt some pleasure. But she focused on him. She could see sweat start to come off of him as he started going faster. God he was big. She didn't let it show but even at this pace she thought she felt something down there rip.

"Mm! Jenny!" He began to feel himself get close as he rested against her and went as deep as he could. She had to admit. Him moaning her name was nice. And she did feel more pleasure. Too bad that rip was bothering her. She still put her arms around him as he kept going.

After a while he moaned loudly and buried into her as he came, it was so great, it was certainly...hold on. "J-Jenny?"

She smiled at him. Although she had to admit it sort of stung down there as he came in the area she was fairly certain was torn. "That... Was a ride," she told him. One down, six more to go.

He looked and her and down and then...it sunk in... "You...you didn't?"

"No," she admitted still smiling. She ran a hand over the side of his face and over a horn. "But it feels like you came enough for the both of us."

"Then..." He looked down, humiliation written all over him... "I failed to please you...especially on your first..."

"It's okay," she said. "It's me... Maybe I just can't. I couldn't before. So don't blame yourself. I'm just weird is all."

He looked like he was going to object, but right now...there was no point. "So...one down. Hm?" His voice didn't sound amused, but at least he didn't sound angry.

"Yeah," she lost her reassuring smile. "You doing alright?" He didn't sound like someone who's just had fun.

"I...yeah I'm fine..." He looked away, he loved the feeling, but he didn't feel...accomplished...

"If that's the case," she shifted. "If we're not going again. Could you pull out?" She was really feeling the stretch down there.

"Right..." He pulled out of her and looked at himself, he didn't make her come...it was degrading to know he gave her a lot, only for it to be for naught.

She sighed in relief when he pulled out. She'd be sore for a good while after this.

"Well...goodnight." He pulled the covers over the both of them but faced away from her, right now he felt like a disappointment of a demon!

Jenny looked at him but had to admit she was exhausted. And thankful one time was over. She quickly fell asleep.


	4. Hidden Secrets

Jenny yawned and shifted around. She was nice and warm and wanted to snuggle even further into whatever was so warm. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled in deeper.

Diaboe groaned as his eyes slightly opened and he noticed she was there, snuggled up to his chest with her arms round him and a leg over him, it was a sight! Boosted by their naked bodies! He blushed at this and had to be careful that he didn't grow hard, otherwise the head would be prodding her folds!

Jenny sighed in her sleep. She was having such a good dream. "Mmm," she mumbled.

He froze when he heard her, the sounds...oh...what could she be dreaming? Oh...he had to cheat, he carefully moved his head closer to hers and concentrated, right now he looked asleep, but he was now picturing her dream.

Jenny groaned at the feeling as kisses were being peppers all over her. "Diaboe," she smiled at the dream version and nuzzled into him. He smiled and continued to kiss parts of her.

He couldn't believe it! She was dreaming about him!? And she...loved it!?

She leaned down and kissed the dream version of him before she hugged him to her. She laughed good heartedly before she positioned herself over him. She slowly slunk down and moaned.

NOW he couldn't believe what he was seeing, by the gods! It was incredible! Did this mean that she..?

The dream continued as the two rocked together. "I wish we could do this all the time," she smiled and kissed him again.

That was so shocking that he ended his vision there, and to notice that seeing it had turned him on that became rock hard against her and his head was pressing to get between her folds, she wants him! She...she wants him!

Jenny groaned in her sleep and shifted slightly. Oblivious to what was happening to the demon lying with her. He let out a groan when his head pushed against her slightly that one thrust would put him inside her, but he could feel it...she...was wet!

"Dia...boe," she moaned in her sleep. She usually didn't have dreams like this but this one was good. She could feel herself building up. She was so close!

That was the final push and he felt it...he wanted her to release...and for the dream...be come true as he held her gently and began to push into her slowly. Jenny felt something weird... Her dream seemed to dissolve as her eyes creaked open. What was she feeling? She'd been nice and warm... She still was but she felt something stretch. Uncomfortably... "Wha?"

"Shhh, it's alright Jenny..." He looked at her with a smile, one that was genuine, seeing the dream, gave him a new light on things!

Jenny glanced down when she felt a pull. What was he doing?! This wasn't a dream. He was... Trying to get some while she was asleep? And to make matters worse she was sore from the other night. She hid her face and ignored his smile.

He leaned over and whispered. "Don't hide your face, it's beautiful to see."

She couldn't look at him. She thought she was somewhat safe. Instead she'd have to worry about him doing her while she was asleep and couldn't see it coming? "Don't talk to me."

"What is the matter?" Why is she suddenly unhappy? As if he didn't know! Her own body betrayed her as she felt something building. No, please not like this! He didn't understand why she seemed so angry. Didn't she call for him? "Stop it," she buried her face in the bed. She couldn't last much longer. She didn't want to come like this!

After a while of wondering why she was upset he tried again. "Jen-" but he was cut short.

"Ah!" She cried out. Her body started to spasm against her will. She kept her face buried as she road it out.

His eyes widened! Now he sees her anguish, she just came on him! Oh the gods! Jenny fought to breathe. Once she felt her body come back down she pushed herself up and tried to get away from him. Even if it meant she'd pull herself off.

After she pulled out he stopped her. "Jenny!? What's wrong!?"

"Let go of me!" she demanded. She managed to push herself away and fell off the bed. She landed with a thud.

"Jenny!" He launched off the bed and knelt beside her, why has she suddenly turned hostile!?

She hissed at him and desperately looked around. She saw a smaller door and bolted for it. He called out to her and immediately his tail wrapped round her before she reached the door and put her back into the bed as he climbed on to stop her struggling. "Will you calm down!?"

"Gah!" She cried out and didn't stop her struggle. "Get off of me!" Was he just going to keep going? Forever? Was this her fate? Of that was the case she really was in hell.

"Jenny, calm!" He now pinned her arms in his hands and her legs with his. "DOWN!" He looked her straight in the eyes. "What in this place has gotten into you!?"

"What do you think?! I was so stupid! How could I have been so stupid?" She stopped and looked defeated. "Go on then. Take what you want. Not like I can stop you."

"Take what I want!? I don't know what you're talking about! You were the one who called for me!"

"No I didn't!" She nearly screamed. She wouldn't have done that.

"You did! Fuck you even dreamed of us! 'I wish we could do this all the time'? Hmm!?" he challenged.

She just looked at him horrified. Oh god... Had he... Seen her dream? We're her own thoughts not even safe anymore. Couldn't she even have that? No... Of course not. Apparently everything she was belonged to him.

He looked at her...and sighed. "Look I'm sorry I peered in your dream, you looked so happy with your smile and sigh, and you snuggled up to me I just...I wanted to see what made you happen...and when I saw that..." He bit his lip. "It...it made me happy..."

"I'm gonna be sick," she warned. He had all of two seconds to release her before she leaned up and was sick over the side of the bed. She was shaking by the time she finished and was breathing heavily.

He was startled by this and he rubbed her back gently...I guess it was the thought of enjoying him...break. "It's...ok."

"Do you... Have a bathroom? I could use?" She really needed some cold water. He silently pointed to a small door to the right.

She nodded and hoped off the bed. She made her way inside and closed the door. Right after she went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face.

He frowned and fell back into the bed. "Stupid! Stupid! Of course she wouldn't think of you like that! Why would she want a hideous fuck like you!?"

Jenny was startled when she heard yelling. Was that him? She cracked the door slightly to see what he was doing. "Just because she had a dream of you doesn't mean that it would be you!" He slammed a fist on the bed. "She thinks you're a freak and hideous! She's just too perfect for you! She's a fucking angel! Beauty that no one could ever surpass who's smile makes this existence worth living! Fuck!" He slammed his face into the pillows, frustrated beyond belief because of his fuck ups!

She stared at his little outburst. "Diaboe?" She spoke up and stepped from behind the door. "Can you do me a favor and come here a second?" She kept her voice calm and soothing.

He was startled when he heard her he nearly fell off the bed, did she hear him!? He...got up and made his way over, what more could possibly go wrong!? "Um..y-yeah?"

She made a motion for him to lean down. He did so and she gently grabbed his face by his horns to hold him in place. "I want to make this perfectly clear. I do not think you're hideous or a freak. Your appearance doesn't mean anything to me. In fact I think you're far more handsome than any of those angels I saw upstairs but don't let it go to your head. That's not the problem, and you are not the problem. It was your actions."

"My...actions?"

"Yes, first off. You can't fuck someone and then act all down because they didn't come too. Sometimes people are just not in the mood. Deal with it. Secondly, stay out of people's dreams. Regardless if you're a demon that's rude. And lastly... Never and I repeat never ever start having sex with someone when they're asleep. All that will do is seriously freak them out cause they weren't conscious when you started."

"I...I understand." He nodded in response.

"Now that's clear we should be just fine," she let him go. "Now... Would you mind if I got a shower or a bath?"

He nodded again. "Ok, just umm, call if you want anything." He offered a smile and left to the bed.

"Hey," she called after him. "You wanna take one too?"

He froze and twitched, huh? "You mean...with you?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "It's not like we haven't see each other naked." Heck she hadn't been able to cover up practically since she'd stepped foot in here.

"Uhh, sure." He walked in with her and sure enough he was still hard.

"Take it down a notch big boy," she told him. "Now what ya feel like? Shower or bath?"

"I can't help it, it's you, and I honestly do not mind."

"Hm," she thought about it. "Shower would be faster... But honestly I could do for a nice hot bath." Soaking in it would probably help her privates.

"Then I agree." With than he began preparing the bath. She watched the water fill up the nice tube and he put some sort of nice smelling soap into it. She quickly got in and sighed sinking in up to her shoulders. Now this... Felt like heaven. He watched her and soon began to slide in himself, the water reaching just above his chest. Sure enough her bottom was starting to feel better as the water seeped into there. She leaned back enough to dunk her head in to wash her hair. He smiled looking at her. This… Was nice.

She couldn't help but think over what happened. Six times... She still had six more times before Sarah could leave. "Diaboe? Can I ask you something?"

"Mm?"

"Is Sarah alright now?" Was her friend being tortured while she enjoyed a nice bath?

"She is safe, that I promise you."

"Okay..." She needed to woman up and do this. Six times was nothing right? She could do it... Right? She felt his tail swirl around her leg but she didn't say anything.

"I suppose you are thinking about the contract..." He frowned.

"Huh? Yeah." She leaned against the back of the tub.

"Let me guess...the sooner the better. Hm?" He looked away as he said that...every time...it hurt.

She didn't reply. He had a point. And if this had been for her own freedom she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it. But she wasn't doing this for her. It was for Sarah. She'd probably have to do this for all of eternity but that was alright... If Sarah got to go to heaven. "I guess a demon isn't allowed to feel..." He leaned against the edge of the tube in defeat.

"You are," she stated. What was he complaining about? He'd have her for all of eternity. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel.

"Jenny...what do you think the contract said?" He suddenly questioned, he had a thought he couldn't ignore.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "That I please you seven times, with you coming up my ass. Then Sarah gets to go to heaven."

He looked at her, she forgot the other part... "You didn't read it properly at all did you?"

"I skimmed it, why? And your hand writing is really fucking hard to read I'll tell you that."

"What do you think will happen to you?"

"I take her place here for all of eternity," she answered. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as she gets to go."

He knew it... He snapped his fingers as another copied appeared and held it out to her. "Read the highlighted print."

"Really? You're doing this in the tub?" She looked at it again. "I honestly can't read your damn handwriting. Just tell me."

"If the contract is fulfilled...then you BOTH go to heaven..." He looked away after nearly spitting that one out.

"What?" She looked at him. That couldn't be right. "No..." She looked away.

"You came here for her and said you weren't leaving her, and you didn't want her here so what did you expect? Isn't that what you wanted?" He tried so hard not to snap again, does she understand now?

"Sarah can go... But, I'm staying." She said it like it was a fact. "My goal was always to come and make sure she got there."

"You sighed the contract and you will both leave, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Why are you arguing this?" Her own tone took on an edge to it. "Shouldn't you be happy I'm gonna be here? Forever." She had her reasons.

"You don't get it." He nearly snapped. "You WON'T be here forever for once that contract is fulfilled you two go to heaven for GOOD!"

"What you gonna shove my ass in the elevator?" She countered. "I'd come right back. People like me shouldn't get to go to heaven! My being there was just one big mistake!"

"No Jenny! You would both be taken up there the very instant it is done by Halos!" He countered and now the hurt was evident. "And by law you two would never be able to come down her again after the contract has past.

She stared at him. She then got up, walked over, and smacked him harshly in the face. "You fucking asshole!"

"Ah!" She hit him!? The fuck!? "ME!? You're the one who came here saying you're not leaving without her! Don't you dare pin this on me!"

"Then fuck the contract! Make a new one. Now!"

"Do you not think I would have if I could!? Thanks to your bravado and stubborn staying tactic I GAVE you what you wanted for her! And yet it's my fault for giving you and her a chance!?"

"I never wanted the chance. I just wanted her to go! Why do you think I was so willing to offer to take her place idiot! Because I'm terrible and," she sunk down into the water. She had a thought. What if this was her punishment all along? Maybe she couldn't save Sarah. Maybe she was never meant to. "I really am in hell," tears started coming out of her eyes.

Seeing her cry instantly washed away his anger as he scooted closer and pulled her to his chest. "You are not terrible, our kind knows terrible."

"But I don't deserve to go to heaven," she looked at him. "It's all pretty and nice and... I'm. Well look at me!"

"I do! And you're the most beautiful woman I ever saw!"

She looked down at the water. "Is there… Anyway to change the contract or break it or something?"

"Why do you want to change it?" He looked at her nearly as if she was mocking him.

"You wouldn't understand," she said.

"I would if you told me, please." He said as he carefully put a hand on her cheek, does it involve her dream?

"I... Just don't like not having a choice in the matter," she lightly nuzzled into his hand.

He frowned as he kept his hand on her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she stated.

He looked hesitant to ask but soon...he did. "What...do you feel for me?"

"For you?" She thought about it. "You seem nice and sweet. And overall... You don't seem like a bad guy."

"I'm not as bad as you might think, so you...feel anything else?" He leaned down and carefully rested his forehead against hers as he stroked her cheek, it felt really nice to do this...very...very nice.

"I... Don't know," she replied. She really didn't. "I might like you." But she looked down. Could she like him after all he was making her do?

The heart in his chest skipped a beat after hearing that, if the dream was proof... "I...I really like you..." He said softly as the words slipped out.

She looked at him. "You only say that because we're doing it." If they had met any other way he wouldn't be telling her this. "You couldn't stand me when I first got here."

"Your right I couldn't." He looked straight into her eyes as he cupped both sides of her face. "I couldn't stand you because of your attitude and your persistence, but after I saw you...after we kissed...the dream...it all changed, I didn't just want to fuck you because of some contract, I want you for myself, to hear you moan my name as I pleasured you all over! I wanted those glorious eyes that stare deep into me to see nothing but me! And I wanted nothing more than for you to be mine! No one else's, they don't deserve you! Not those snobby angels, your too perfect for them!"

Where was all this coming from!? He never said ANY of this to anyone before!

"No one's ever said anything like that to me," she stared into his eyes. He didn't seem to be lying. She scouted closer to him and kissed him. Softly. She wondered if he only wanted her for her body. But at this moment that was enough for her.

He kissed her back before pulling a few inches away for a second. "Then they are blinded by true beauty...because that is what lies before me..." He smiled and kissed again.

"Charmer," she gave him a smile before kissing back. She felt somethings poke her hip. "Looks like someone's at attention."

He chuckled as he melted at her smile...a genuine one for him. "Yeah he is...it's all because of you, he likes you as much as I do."

She hummed in response. "So," she stated still stopping to kiss him. "What should we try next?" She inquired and rubbed against his chest.

"I...I will let you pick..." He hummed at the feeling of her breasts against his chest.

"Hm," she paused as of thinking it over. "We could try me sitting in your lap. But you might have to help me a bit."

"Hmmm, I'll make your dream come true." He purred and leaned back a bit and took her hands.

She smiled at him as she shifted. His tail came up and wrapped around her waist. She intertwined their fingers as she lined herself up as best she could.

He held her carefully and held to a point she was sitting on the head, oh god. "Are you ready Jenny?" He asked keeping a smile.

"Yes," she returned and slowly began lowering herself. She let out a moan as he sank into her. "Ah," she groaned. There was something different. Maybe the water was helping or maybe her muscles were getting used to this. But there was more pleasure than pain. She leaned forward and nearly hugged herself to him.

"Ahhh...you feel so good..." He wrapped his arms around her and began to slowly bounce her on him, it felt really great!

Jenny could only make noises in return. Was this what it was always supposed to feel like? What had she been missing?! "Diaboe," she leaned in and kissed him hard. She even bit his bottom lip. He groaned loudly and kissed her deep, sliding his tongue deep into her. Her tongue tangled with his. She moaned his name again.

He began to wrestle with her tongue as he bounced her faster. "Ooh baby..."

"Diaboe," she moaned and she had to admit. She was enjoying herself. "Faster..."

"Yes Jenny..." He gripped her hips firmly and bounced her faster, to a point he even pushed her down so she was sitting into his lap, skin on skin. "Oh Jenny! You feel so fucking great!"

She couldn't reply as she only moaned his name. That was when he began to thrust as well, feeling every inch of her, she was so intoxicating!

"Diaboe!" She couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm gonna!" She screamed his name as she came. Her nails digging into his back.

"Ah!" That set him off as he thrusted harder, but he was holding out for her! "I wanna drown you! I wanna cover you!"

Jenny thought about it before she smiled at him and leaned against him. "Go for it." She let him cover her and actually licked her lips where some had landed. Good thing they were already in the bath. "You look happy," she leaned against him and noted his satisfied smile.

"That was amazing...and you look so...sexy..." He put an arm round her. "What about you?"

"It was amazing," she said. "I think I get why people do it so often. But I bet no one would compare to you."

He chuckled. "Don't you know it, in fact, a demon can do things mortals could only wish." He smirked as his tail snaked round her waist. "Contract aside, will you give me a chance?"

She was silent for a moment. "I would but after we do it six times... And I can't leave Sarah down here."

"I know the complication." He frowned for a moment, but he realized something. "You uhh...want to see her?"

"Could I?" She looked down at herself. "Though I need to clean up a little."

He nodded. "It's alright." He began to clean her up, washing all of his come off of her with a sponge. "We can keep this between us if you prefer, and the one watching her is my brother Diagon, he is treating her well, she always looked unharmed and surprisingly less afraid." He told her, which he also wondered himself, not to mention his brothers more upbeat moods and his insistence to be appointed to her.

As he though he got playful too as he scooped up some on his finger and held it to her. "For you." He chuckled and smiled.

She smiled but licked it off his finger. "Yum and thanks for keeping this between us."

He smiled as he got up from the bath and held her in his arms. "You are welcome, and afterwards, perhaps you would like to have a delicious cream filled treat to suck on?" He purred in her ear as he walked back into the room.

"Maybe," she teased. "Now let me get my clothes on."

He chuckled and let her, soon they were both dressed again like nothing happened. He began to lead her through the corridors, so many thoughts running through his head, as they approached the door to the room, before he put his hand on the handle, they heard something none of them would of expected...

Jenny just looked at the door. Was that Sarah moaning? No, it couldn't be. She nodded for him to open the door. He heard it too and another grunting, the hell? He didn't hesitate to open the door now and when he did...their eyes widened at the sight...

What the fuck!?

There, on the bed of the room, was a naked Sarah, on her hands and knees, her eyes closed, moaning loudly...while Diagon was behind her also naked...fucking her from behind!? "Ugh! Sarah! Oh your so fucking good baby!" Diagon moaned as he held her small waist firmly in his claws, careful enough not to break her as he thrusted deep into her.

"My eyes!" Jenny couldn't help it. "I can never unsee this!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"J-Jenny?!" Sarah stuttered and tried to cover up. "It's not what it looks like!"

"B-Brother!?" Diagon did the same in shock, his brother was there too!?

"Well now..." He blinked, he looked like he just witnessed a live scandal.

"W-we can explain!"

"Please do! Looks like the cats out of the bag now, so go on...explain."


	5. I Love You

"So when did this start?" Jenny asked.

"I swear it wasn't like I was looking for it," Sarah stated. "It's just... Well one day we started talking and boom."

"Boom?" Maybe she shouldn't have been that shocked.

Diagon put a claw on her shoulder. "I had just intended the just watch her like we agreed, one minute she asked questions about the atonement procedure, the next we just started to talk, got to know each other better, a few laughs and then...we uhh...kissed...and well one thing led to another."

Diaboe looked between the two and then his brother. "So this is why your moods been so positive and you just to be the one to oversee her."

"He really is sweet," she told her and patted his hand. "He's always considerate and makes sure I'm happy." Jenny rubbed her temples. Oh boy.

Diagon looked at her and smiled. "In honest truth...we've fallen in love." He wrapped his arms round her waist from behind her to demonstrate. Diaboe looked surprised, they were in love? Really? Wait, would that mean...?

"Wow," was all Jenny got out. Her brain temporarily felt like it was going on the fritz.

"She's just so wonderful, and might I say, no demon girl alive could compare to her kinkiness, oh my god she can make you come just like that! Sexy and so kind in nature." He grinned and started kissing her neck. Diaboe even glanced away, oh lord.

Jenny stared at them. "So... You're happy here?"

Sarah looked at her. "At first it was miserable." She nuzzled into him. "But now I couldn't be happier."

"And I'm happy to have a gorgeous girl like her, she is wonderful." He brother smiled too. Diaboe looked at Jenny, how would she take this? Since she came her to get Sarah out, but this development...wow, her best friend and his brother...who knew?

"I appreciate you coming down here to save me Jenny," Sarah smiled at her. "But it turns out you didn't need to."

"Nice to know," Jenny stated.

"It's true, after all...I can save her from all her troubles..." He purred and bent her forward again and pushed into her once more, he loved her so much he didn't care if the other two were right there by the door!

"Okay I'm not watching this! See ya later Sarah!" Jenny grabbed him by his hand and they went out the door.

"See ya later Jenny!" Sarah called after them.

They started to walk away as the moans picked up again. "Well...that was a plot twist..." Diaboe blinked, all this time and he didn't know.

"I'd say. And you can toss the contract out. I don't need it if Sarah's happy here."

That got his attention as it appeared in his hand and he sped through it, once getting to a certain part a massive smile came across his face! "According to this if the soul in question has no self-conscience to leave, then if the contractee also sees no purpose for the contract then it is null and void!" He looked at her and thought. "So...what would you like to do then?"

"Not sure," she leaned against a wall. "Besides being tortured for all of eternity I didn't have any aspirations."

"You don't have to be tortured...I mean...maybe we could...have some fun?" He smiled to her. "Maybe...see if one thing leads to another?" He slowly traced a finger along her arm.

She looked at him. "Why not? But I'm starving so we are so getting something to eat first."

"Yes we will, and we will take it to my...to OUR room." He smiled to her.

"Our room," she said. "That actually sounds kinda nice."

He put an arm round her, this was gonna be great, if she really does want it like he does.

~*~

Later.

Soon they were on his bed, he had put the plates and bowls spread across the bed as they ate, he had stripped to just the cloth just for her, he said 'in case you want some dessert afterwards.', as he took a bite of the battered prawn.

Jenny was happy to eat something. The food was delicious and she felt like she hadn't eaten in years. She noted how he was trying to tease her. She just smiled.

"You must be hot Jenny, the warm kind, maybe you should open up a little?" He grinned and took another bite after dipping it into a sauce.

She noted what he was going for. "Maybe," she said. "But I could use your help," she shifted so he could help her out of her shirt.

He hummed as he grabbed at the shirt and lifted or off of her before tossing it aside. "Always a beautiful sight."

"Nice to know a girl is appreciated," she maneuvered so he could pull off her pants.

He grinned and slid them down her legs as they went off her and he took her right foot gently. "You will always be appreciated baby...you are irresistible."

"Ya sure you won't get tired of me?" She looked at him. "I love chocolate but every now and then I like fruit too." What if he got bored of her?

"Well it's a good thing my tastes always stay, your too addicting to get bored with, besides, we could always try new things to keep this candy fresh." He grinned and dipped a finger in the sauce he used and dabbed it on her shoulder and gave it a slow lick.

"Well," she shivered. "I'm open to new ideas." She leaned forward and licked his chest. "Yummy," she smirked before turning her attention to his nipples.

"Mmm...someone's very eager tonight..." He grinned at watched her.

"Would you rather I walk away?" She smirked and kissed up his neck.

"No...I'd rather you ravish me...while I moan your name." He smirked back at her.

"I think that can be obliged," she continued to lick him up and down. "Hey," she playfully whispered. "I think I have an idea." She nipped his horn.

"Mmm...I'm listening..."

"Why don't you fuck me with your tail?" She lightly grabbed it.

"Mmm..." It swayed in her grasp. "You want me to fuck you with my tail?" He whispered back.

"It was a thought," she leaned forward and gently bit the tip. "It would free up the rest of you to do other things."

"Uhh...yes it would..." His hands began to slide along her body as his tail wiggled quicker.

"Just be gentle with me," she leaned into his touch. "And help me out of these," she indicated her bra and panties.

"Oooh I will..." He purred as his hands worked on undoing her bra while his tail got from her hands and wrapped round her panties and tug them down her legs, this was perfect, the whole scenario...it was perfect.

She moaned at the feel of him. She could grow to love this. "Mind if I get comfortable?" She asked kissing him.

He kissed her as he admired her figure and smell. "Be my sexy guest."

"Thank you," she crawled over and shifted so she had her back to his chest. She grabbed his arms and maneuvered them around her. "Much better... How about you?" She nuzzled under his head.

"Mmm...perfect...you can feel we under this too." He smirked and ground against her ass.

"And you get the best view," she returned. She ground back. "Wanna start the fun sweetie?"

Sweetie...that sounds lovely... "Yes...oh yes..." His hands immediately began to play with her breasts as his tail flicked and rubbed against her clit.

"Ah!" She moaned and wriggled against him. She hasn't been expecting it to feel that good that fast! "Don't go... To fast now," she nuzzled into his shoulder. "The longer it lasts the... Better the outcome."

"Mmm..." He growled low and lovingly as he began to go slow, but grinned as he went at a teasingly slow rate.

She knew he was using her own words against her. She smiled and groaned as he kept on. "Do me... A favor?"

"Anything baby..."

"Don't let me... Come for a good while," she said. "Even if I beg... Please? I wanna see stars... When it finally happens."

"How would you like to see stars? Tell me Jenny, in what way shall I make you see starts?" He smirked as his tail pressed against her clit and slowly twisted it.

"Keep me at the edge..." She stopped to moan. "As long as you can... Feel me all over!"

"Mmm...your right...I should also experiment..." He smirked and began to kiss and lick her neck as well.

She chuckled but it went into a moan as he continued his treatment. His hands traveled all over her. She eventually lost count of how many times she was right on the edge... But he didn't give her enough to fall over. By this point drool was starting to form at a corner of her mouth. "Dia... Boe..."

"Mmm...yes Jen?" He smirked, she was a sensitive girl now as he continued his treatment with now softly tweaking her nipples as his tail had coiled her legs together and the tip ran her juices all over the middle of her soles, very slowly.

"Please..." She wasn't sure what she wanted. "Finish me," she kissed his arm.

"Mmm...I think I'll keep going." He smirked and continued even slower, she said not to stop even if she begged...

"Aaaaa," she moaned. "Please Diaboe..." She felt like she was going to explode.

"You said not to baby...I'm just following your wish..." He purred.

"Aaaa," she tried to pull away. But he seemed to be everywhere. "It hurts..." Tears were forming in her eyes from being denied for so long. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

"You're doing great baby...you are so wonderful." He whispered and kissed her neck as his tail now smeared her juices between her toes and both hands began to twirl and lightly scratch their spots.

She smiled at his words. But her body felt like it was on fire. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Diaboe," she could only pant his name.

"Yes my love?" He cooed in her ear and added more to tease her as he moved the cloth to the side and took his hand away, only to slowly rub his dick against her folds.

She recognized what he said... He'd called her love? She couldn't help it as real tears poured out of her eyes. She couldn't cover up the sniffle. A smile plastered across her face.

"Jen? You ok?" He asked as he noticed the tears, was she in pain?

"I'm... Great," she got out. "Diaboe?" She shifted as much as she could to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she didn't hesitate to say.

He was stunned to hear her confess...it...it was moving...now it was his turn to smile, as he then shifted his grip and lifted her into his arms bridal style as he sat on the bed, his hands stroking her arm and leg. "I love you."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you," she repeated. "I love you." She hugged him.

He kissed back and then hugged her, wrapping her legs round him too. "I love you..."

She looked at him in the eyes and kissed his forehead. "Diaboe?"

"Yes Jenny?" He looked at her.

"Love me," she put their foreheads together.

"I do love you, I said it and meant it." He smiled, but he didn't know that's not what she meant.

"I know sweetie," she said. "But take me. Show me your love."

"Oh, ooooh, take you?" He grinned and laid her on the bed. "I will love you anyway, what way shall we show each other love?"

"Hm," she shifted to get comfortable. She then for a smile as she turned around. She looked back at him and wriggled her butt. "How about this way?"

His eyes widened as his dick twitched and hardened at the sight, gods! "Ughhh you look so wanting like that..." He licked his lips.

"I'll warn you. After our earlier season I may not last long. You got me really wound up." She wriggled more to keep his attention.

"Just seeing you do that and I may not last now..." He growled as his tail tapped her ass.

"Come on love," she smiled at him. "Don't keep me waiting."

He got to his knees and came up behind her as he rubbed against her before pushing into her deep. "Oooh!"

"Eeee!" She clawed at the sheets. He filled her up completely. "Move! Please move! So I can feel you!"

He leaned over and growled in her ear with lust and love. "I want to pound you...your so fucking wonderful..."

"Don't hold back," she leaned back against him.

That was all he needed as he began the thrust hard and deep into her. "Oooh! Fuck Jenny!"

"Diaboe!" She called out. "I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" She clawed at his tail so she could hold onto something.

"Fuck Jenny! You want to come!? Come for me baby! Come for your master! He loves you so much!" He held her firmly and went harder, giving her lots of love.

"Aaaaaaaa!" She screamed as she came. It was so powerful she could only gasp for air. She felt him keep going. "Come on love," she looked back at him. "Show me... How much you... Love me."

"Oh I will...and you know...what to call me..." He smirked and he adjusted and slammed harder and faster.

She smirked at him. "Come on then... Master." That sent him into a frenzy as he grabbed her ankles and lifted them and he slammed deep into her with tremendous force. "Gah!" She gasped at the angle change. "Holy shit!" she screamed.

"Tell master how much you love it!" He growled lustfully as he bit at her heel and found her spot and slammed it.

"I love it! I love it!"

"Who are you Jenny! Tell me now!"

"I'm yours! I'll always be yours!"

"And who am I!? Scream it Jenny!" He got deeper and deeper.

She was caught up in the moment... But she wasn't sure she liked this master thing. She loved him. But she wasn't sure she could follow this fantasy. "Diaboe," she looked back at him. Hoping he'd understand.

He was about to continue but stopped...oh... "Too far?" He gave a meek grin and rubbed the back of his head, oh dear, how embarrassing.

"Sorry," she'd ruined the moment. "I... Just couldn't."

"Hey it's ok, I got carried away, but hey, it was a turn on when you called me it." He smiled and reminded her he was still happy and he thrust and hit her spot.

"Gah!" She said. "It's just... It reminded me of when we still had the contract. That's what I thought you'd do... Back then."

"Ahh, makes sense, OK, let's forget the master/slave thing, that's the only thing we cross of the list."

"Thank you," she nuzzled into him. "Anything but that love."

"Of course, maybe...you would like to make me come now? However you want...you have your whole body as a tool..." He purred.

She smiled and had a thought. She pulled off of him and turned to face him. "Lay on the bed love," she told him. He raised an eyebrow but did so, what could she be thinking? She leaned forward and made sure he was positioned between her breasts. Before she started using them. "You seem to like these. Is this good for you?"

Was she going to do this!? "Oooh baby...I might just come now..."

"Then enjoy yourself," she leaned over to also give him a lick.

"Ooooh!"

"Is it good?" she questioned.

"Very good...Mmm...your breasts are the best...no one can compare."

"Thank you dear," she said and kept going.

"Ohh! Jenny! I'm about to come!" He tensed up and gripped the sheets.

"Then come sweetheart," she told him. "Come all over me."

"Ooooh fuck!" He yelled and came hard, erupting all over her.

She didn't flinch. Instead allowing him to cover her. "Was it good?" She licked the head of its final drops.

"Mmm..yes, though I think..." He grinned as he..was still hard. "I'd like one more go of something else please babe..." He purred.

She cleaned her face off at least. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, how about something you haven't done before? Or more or less, anything you can surprise me with?" He grinned, he loved the thought of her surprising him.

She thought a moment. What was something new they could do? Then it hit her. She got up off the bed. "To the shower!"

"Hm?" He question as he got up and followed her.

"I think you'll like this," she said as she turned the shower on. She made sure it was hot before they got in. "How about..." She leaned up to whisper it. "You do me from behind while also doing my front with your tail. You'll have to hold me up."

He shivered and groaned and twitched violently, even leaked out! "Oooh you kinky girl..."

"Hm, like I said. I'm open to suggestions."

He turned her around and pressed her to the wall as he prodded her from behind. "You turn me on so much...I want you to talk dirty to me..." He smirked and licked her neck.

"Come on then big boy," she told him. "Show me what you got." He wasted no time and thrusted deep into her from behind. "Oooo," she moaned. "Hold me..."

He did so as he picked her up by her legs and planted her feet spread against the wall. "How does that feel?"

"Wonderful..." She leaned back to kiss him.

He kisses back as he began to thrust deep into her as his tail played with her too. "Oh fuck!"

"Diaboe!" She screamed. "Oh God!" She wasn't sure if she could take this. It was too much.

"You like that Jenny huh!? You love my dick deep inside you like this!?"

"Yes! Yes!" She gasped as he kept going. "Never stop! Don't ever stop!"

"Oh I won't stop baby, no way." He smirked and spanked her ass as he went deeper into her.

She was somewhat startled before she groaned. "Thank you... Diaboe... For loving me..."

"And thank you...for returning it...now...make me come baby...come deep inside you..."

"Come on sweetie," she said. "I know you can... You'd love to wouldn't you? To fill me up... Make me scream your name!"

"Ugh! Yes baby! Talk to me! Tell me how badly you want it!" He went harder.

"I want you! So badly I can't... Think anymore! Please!" She nearly bent backwards to help him.

"Ah fuck! I'm about to come! I'm gonna come!" He groaned loudly as he thrusted with everything he had.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me up!" She gripped his arms. "I can't... Take it!"

"Oooh!" He buried deep into her as he came hard! Very hard! "I have more! Where do you want it!? Oh god!"

"There! Just give it all there!" She was so close! "I'm almost there! Please!"

"Fuck Jenny!" He growled and pulled her from the wall and bent her over the bath and fucked her senseless even though he came. "Oh god!"

"DIABOE!" She nearly thrashed when she came. She felt his warmth in her and screamed with all she had. It seemed to go on forever.

He still continued as the sounds and splashes were heard. "Fuck I'm gonna come again! Fuck! Fuck Jenny!"

"Go for it sweetie," she panted. She was so blissed put she couldn't feel her own limbs. "I'm right here. And I love you."

"I love you!" He then came again so hard it all splashed out of her and around their thighs, oh wow...

She smiled at the feeling. Boy... He really had it in him. "That's... My guy," she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed back, panting heavily. "And just think...there's more of that..."

"Forever?" She looked at him.

Forever... "If...that is what you want?"

"Yes," she nuzzled him. "I wanna stay with you forever."

He nuzzled back and smiled, Oooh they were gonna have so much fun!

"Then let's rest baby, cause tomorrow...we're gonna have lots of fun."

"Don't worry," she nuzzled under him. "You've got me for all of eternity."

"I'm glad, cause there is so much we can do together...so...so much!"


End file.
